


Small Packages

by FiendMate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Chastity, Cock Cages, Coersion, Desperation, Dick slapping, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Small Dick Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMate/pseuds/FiendMate
Summary: "Do you need me to help your cute little thing go potty?"  Geralt sounds so fond and indulgent it almost distracts from the crushing blow to his pride."Do I—excuse me?""You heard me.  You look uncomfortable."Did Jaskier need Geralt to help his.... help his...."I have to take a leak, yes, and would be much obliged if you let me out to do so."He can't unpack this right now.  He'll do so later, when he's notdesperate—"Ask properly then."Askproperly, he says— in all Jaskier's life, he'snever—Jaskier doesn't say another word, and neither does Geralt.  When the bard stops to relieve himself in the bushes a few minutes later, he comes back with a flushed face and dark spots of wetness on the insides of his thighs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 332





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my hard kink blog, fiendmate.tumblr.com!

Geralt laughs the first time he sees Jaskier's cock.

It's jarring on several levels. He's heard the man laugh before, of course, but never like this: booming and clearly borne of startlement. Like he glanced between Jaskier's legs and couldn't help himself.

"That's what you've been wrecking homes with? And these women's husbands feel threatened?"

It's been a long, long time since Jaskier succumbed to shame, having had it trained out of him by his preforming arts major followed by a few years playing in streets and taverns for less-than-receptive audiences. 

Nonetheless, it nearly consumes him in this moment.

He'd had taken himself out to piss still half wrapped-up in his blankets, unwilling to do the usual courtesy-walk to the edge of their campsite in the bitter cold of that night. He's seen Geralt's (big, so big he doesn't even feel threatened by it, the man's in a different league) dick a number of times by now, in the bath and when he takes it out to boldly piss in alleyways and against the side of buildings, but Jaskier tends to play things a bit closer to the chest. Er, pelvis, he supposes. Which is why this is.... apparently the first time Geralt's gotten a good look at it.

He knows what people think when they see him— well, actually, they probably think he's just a grower, which is not... entirely true— but he knows how to use what he has exceptionally well, and the Gods graced them all with hands and a mouth for several reasons.

"At least it _fits_ in everyone I put it in."

Geralt snorts. "I make mine fit."

Hm. Threatening, ominous, and _startlingly_ hot.

That marks the end of it for the night, but Jaskier swears he can feel Geralt's eyes on him from then on when he undresses, back turned, and when he's in the bath. He's well aware it's probably just the self-consciousness talking.

+++++

Geralt buys the cock cage after they get chased out of three towns in two months because of Jaskier's wandering prick. Jaskier laughs when he sees it, because it _must_ be a joke, has to be; until Geralt sits down on his bedroll, very serious, and tells him if he doesn't agree to have his prick locked up he can't travel with him anymore. 

It's so cold he withers even smaller as Geralt puts it on, the ring wrapping around his balls and the bars against his prick shockingly unpleasant. But Geralt looks so _happy_ as he locks it, so proud, and Jaskier wants to crow with delight when Geralt stands up from fussing with it and kisses him on the mouth.

"Thank you for being so good about this Jaskier."

Well, that's.... he supposes he does get them in a rather lot of trouble with his escapades. "If it needs to happen, it needs to happen. Just, ah, let me out often enough, yeah?"

Geralt... doesn't actually answer. Jaskier's distracted from how alarming that is when he's kissed again, the two of them retiring to bed together and lazily making out until they fall asleep.

+++++

Geralt _does not_ let him out often enough. His morning wood is always painfully crushed against his cage, swelling slightly though the gaps in the metal trying to reach full mast.

The worst, though, is having to pee. There's a hole in front of his urethra for just such a reason, but his dick has to be positioned _perfectly so_ in order not to hit one of the bars with his stream and have urine running all down his cage and, subsequently, thighs. His pride stops him from asking Geralt for help, hoping somehow the man hasn't noticed (Gods, how mortifying,) right up until the witcher explicitly brings it up. 

Jaskier is squirming and uncomfortable in the second week of his chastity, about five miles out from their most recent stop. He has to go _badly_ ,should've done it before he got dressed to leave this morning. But he didn't, and now he's all dressed, which means he very well may accidentally drip down his thighs to the inside of his pant legs while trying to piss unless he takes them off completely.

"Do you need me to help your cute little thing go potty?" Geralt sounds so fond and indulgent it almost distracts from the crushing blow to his pride.

"Do I— _excuse me_?"

"You heard me. You look uncomfortable."

Did Jaskier need Geralt to help his.... help his....

"I have to take a leak, yes, and would be much obliged if you let me out to do so."

He can't unpack this right now. He'll do so later, when he's not _desperate_ —

"Ask properly then."

Ask _properly_ , he says— in all Jaskier's life, he's _never_ —

Jaskier doesn't say another word, and neither does Geralt. When the bard stops to relieve himself in the bushes a few minutes later, he comes back with a flushed face and dark spots of wetness on the insides of his thighs.

+++++

Jaskier holds out for three days. He can mostly avoid pissing down his legs if he squats and holds the cage so his slit is directly in front of the opening, but he feels so _exposed_ every time he does it, knowing that Geralt's watching him hunker down to piss like a child; he's so mortified his face turns crimson at the thought of his little balls on display from Geralt's view of his back. He just wants the ability to empty the tank before bed without a chance he'll end up having to climb into his bedroll with urine-wet thighs, or worse, having dripped into his shoes and socks.

"Geralt..." The humiliation is crushing. "Will you.... let me out to breathe for a bit? Before I retire for the evening?"

Geralt doesn't look up from where he's banking the fire. "That's not how we ask, is it Jaskier?"

Jaskier swallows thickly, tears welling in his eyes, and goes silent for a few more minutes. Then, so quiet it's barely audible: "......will you help my little thing go potty?"

Geralt's up in an instant. "Of course I will. All you had to do was ask."

The witcher's hands, as they unlock and gently remove his dick from the cage, feel better than anything Jaskier's ever experienced. He thinks that's the end of it, for a moment: that Geralt has let him out, and will now allow him to go off and take care of his needs in privacy. Except then Geralt moves to stand behind him, chest pressing against his back, and takes Jaskier's cock delicately between two of his fingers, pulling his foreskin back away from his urethra.

"Go on, Jaskier."

It takes Jaskier long enough to begin going that he wants the earth to swallow him up. He's piss-shy under normal circumstances, but like this, with Geralt pressed up against his back and _holding_ it, the fight not to get hard adds a new dimension of impossibility. They stand like that for several full minutes, flush together, Jaskier's little dick dwarfed by Geralt's hand. Then, with a pathetic trickle, he finally starts to pee. Having Geralt unlock him had not solved the mess problem as well as he'd hoped, because like this, barely able to force himself to go, he drips softly down his shaft and onto his balls for a good thirty seconds before his stream is strong enough to shoot forward.

"Good boy," Geralt murmurs, and it makes Jaskier lightheaded. By the time he's empty his prick is painfully hard, overwhelmed by the attention after weeks without, and Geralt pulls him off while sucking the side of his neck. The witcher grabs one of their wound-rags when he's done, gently wiping Jaskier clean, and kisses him before retiring to bed.

+++++

Jaskier gets used to asking properly. It's not so bad, he thinks, on account of Geralt's willingness to jerk him off whenever it makes him hard, which is usually several times a day. He has to duck his head close to Geralt when they're in settlements, unwilling to let others hear his shame, entreating the witcher to help him tinkle and delighting in the warm smile he gets in return.

Geralt's so accommodating about it, once they hash out the language, that Jaskier's shocked by his refusal when he asks if he'll let him out for a night with a fine young lady.

"You have your mouth and your hands to offer, which I've left perfectly free. I'm not going to unlock you so you can subject her to an unsatisfying three inches of penetration followed by the danger of pregnancy because she pities you too much not to let you have a go."

Jaskier wants to cry, turning hot with shame, but he can't help but think the witcher might be _right_. After all, Geralt's cock can piss without needing help or making a mess, and get hard whenever it wants to, again and again. It's big enough to fuck in and not slip out of whoever he's fucking, from any angle he wants, and stay in even after he softens; nothing like Jaskier's little-boy dick, barely a shape in his trousers even with the cage.

It's hard to speak through the embarrassment. "I'm getting a bit backed up on just handjobs— not that yours aren't inspiring. Are you sure we can't reach an accord?"

Geralt looks him up and down, predatory, like he's been waiting Jaskier to ask that question. "You can get off with your cage on, you know."

He didn't, actually. He doesn't know how that would _begin_ to work, since to the best of his knowledge an erection was required to ejaculate. "With what, magic? The power of positive thought?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

He's going to regret this, he thinks, but Geralt's so _hot_ , and learning new things about sex can't be such a terrible thing, no matter how he ends up feeling about the experience.

"Why not."

+++++

Jaskier cycles rapidly from humor, to confusion, to panic, to acceptance, straight into rapture as Geralt explains how he's going to, and then proceeds to, finger his asshole.

"This is how you're supposed to be getting off, Jaskier. Just like this, worthless prick out of the way, milked from the inside. Doesn't this feel better?"

Gods, it _does_ though. Geralt's fingers are rubbing slow, harsh circles against his prostate from the inside, creating a crest of pleasure that doesn't ever ebb, borderline painful in its relentless consistency. He comes as hard as he ever has, but it's not the sharp burst of climax it usually is. It throbs and spreads through his body, centered where Geralt's fingers are playing with him rather than in his dick. It really is little, isn't it? And this feels so _good_ — perhaps he's put too much stock in the traditional bedroom roles of a man and a woman.

Geralt fingers him until he's done dribbling spend, a slow leaking tap instead of the pressurized shot it used to be, and tells Jaskier he'll help him like this whenever he likes.

+++++

It's another week before Geralt starts fucking him for real. Jaskier doesn't think it'll ever fit inside of him at first, but he _wants_ it, and it can't hurt to have Geralt thoroughly finger him open every night in any case. He still doesn't take Jaskier out to do anything but pee, but he's so gentle and loving tending to his cage, wiping his cock and balls clean of cum once he's gotten him off.

Jaskier's overwhelmed to the point of tears when he's finally plowed. Geralt starts slow, so tender and careful, building faster and deeper until it feels like his guts are being rearranged with every wonderful thrust.

His entire body twinges with every jab at his prostate. Jaskier knows he shouldn't need it, that it's for Men like Geralt not boys like him, but he wants so _badly_ —

"Oh, let me out! Please Geralt, pleasepleaseplease, take it off! I want to— I want—"

Geralt slows down. "What do you want, baby?"

"I want you to unlock my teacup cock, _please!_ I need you t-to help my little thing feel good!"

The witcher's face softens, leaning down to kiss Jaskier. "You won't go back to annoying village girls and noble ladies with it?"

"No! No it's— it's useless, I want to get fucked, _please_ , I just... I want to be hard while you fuck me, I'll be so _good_ — " He almost cries when Geralt pulls out, but it's worth it to be unlocked and painfully eased out of his cage. The combination of his full, tiny erection bouncing and Geralt fucking back into him makes him _scream_. He's not expecting Geralt to touch him (he doesn't need it, not with a cock in his ass, that's what his prostate is for,) so it makes him _jump_ when his shaft is suddenly, harshly flicked.

It hurts, makes his body try to curl in to protect his delicate bits, but it's so _good_ , too. Geralt snickers when Jaskier spurts precum as he does it again. He makes a game of it, slapping rhythmically every time he thrusts in, until it's red and hot from more than just arousal.

"Have you learned your lesson, Jaskier?" Jaskier doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about, but Gods, yes, _anything_.

"Y-yes Geralt!" Geralt slaps _hard_ , just once, making Jaskier's back bow off the bed and his legs kick out.

"It's a worthless prick, isn't it?"

"W-worthless, yes, oh _fuck_ me, just like that, _yes_ — "

"And you're never going to inconvenience pretty girls with it again, are you?"

"No! Just... just decorative, 'm jus' for fucking, please _please_ — "

Geralt grinds his palm into Jaskier's cock and seats himself so hard Jaskier can feel it under his ribcage. He's kissed as he comes, first on the mouth and then with loving little pecks pressed across his cheeks and forehead, before Geralt goes back to taking his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: _I am So Weak for Geralt humiliating/mocking Jaskier for having a small cock (everything is small in comparison to witcher horsecocks), calling it useless, forbidding him from masturbating/touching it bcs "something so embarrassing doesn't deserve attention" (maybe ingraining it into his mind with axii?), slapping/flicking it,,, J is very embarrassed & doesn't like it much at first, but with time, he really starts seeing his prick as small and useless and is grateful to G for opening his eyes :))_
> 
> I'm into... damn near everything, so while I have a little bit of a prompt backlog right now, come send me stuff on tumblr if you want to see something specific and/or check out my other stuff! Fair warning that it's a Hard Kink blog, with some understandably objectionable content.


End file.
